Fayt's Story Part I
by Indigo Mayutaka
Summary: Mixed emotions, near death, and love


**Preface**

I saw him, my brother, crouching holding his face as blood leaked between his fingers, dripping to the floor. The Shuriken lay on the ground a few feet away. Our mother stood at the other end of the practice hall, her face an emotionless mask. I ran to my brother's side and glared at my mother, "What did you do!?" I screamed. She said nothing, she did nothing. My brother leaned against me, taking my attention. I helped him stand and led him to the family doctor. I held my brother's bloody hands as the doctor inserted forty stitches in his face. I stood by his side as he went to his room. I hugged him at the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." My eight-year-old brother squeezed me, "It's alright Onee-Chan, please don't cry." I kissed the top of his head and said good night. That was the last time I saw him for six years, because I left home that night.

**Tekia**

The wolf had me cornered; she snarled and snapped whenever I tried to move. I stopped and focused for a moment, then began to form the seals needed to incinerate it. Before I could finish there was a voice above me, "I wouldn't finish if I were you." I stopped, painfully cutting off my chakra flow. I looked up to see a figure shadowed by the sun. "Just why shouldn't I? This beast attacked me." The figure jumped down over my head landing next to the wolf. I saw he wore white pants and no shirt.

The wolf licked his face and I heard him speak to her, "It's alright Lya, she didn't know any better." Then with part of his face hidden in the white fur of the she-wolf, he looked in my direction. "'Why not' you ask? Simple. If you had killed Lya, then I would have had to kill you in return." The youth turned his attention back to the wolf and a copy appeared and ran off into the village.

The boy looked back at me -his face still hidden in the fur- or rather at my bandanna. "You're from here? I've never seen you." I shrugged, never taking my eyes off the white wolf. He followed my eyes. "You needn't worry about Lya, she only went after you because I wanted to be alone, and you intruded." I relaxed slightly awkward in this even-tempered boy's company. An odd silence followed while the youth continued to murmur and pet the wolf.

After what seemed like a year, I heard footsteps as a girl came into view. "Sorry it took so long. I was working with Keaau when your Lya copy came along." The boy nodded, "It seems that Lya found some company Jia-Lei." Jia-Lei looked over at me, taking in my head protector. "She's from here, so why would Lya go after her?" The boy shrugged, never moving his face. "either she's an impostor or she's been gone for at least... four years." I shifted drawing the boy's attention, "What's your name?" I looked at the boy, noticing he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I'm Tekia K..." The boy held up a hand. "Stop there. Jia-Lei, can you take Lya and go back to Keaau?" The youth stood, his white hair falling out of his face, revealing a scar going from his right eyebrow down to his chin. His right eye was a pale cloudy blue, while his left was a bright sky blue. A memory pressed through from my past, of my brother's bloody face. I gasped but he held up a hand again. "Jia-Lei, I asked you to leave." Jia-Lei left, Lya followed. I pulled my brother into a hug. Neither of us noticed as Jia-Lei turned back around and saw us hugging. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fled the scene; Lya easily keeping up with her. "Welcome home Onee-Chan." "Oh Fayt, it's so good to see you again." I ruffled Fayt's white hair. "Come on little brother, show me what's changed." I took him by the arm and gently steered him into the village.

**Jia-Lei**

Jia-Lei lay on her bed, her dog, Emi, on one side and Lya on the other. Jia-Lei hugged her pillow as she cried and talked to her canine companions. "I should have known, there's no way Fayt wouldn't have a girlfriend." Lya licked her hand trying to comfort her. "Tekia K. and Fayt. They look so good together, but... DAMN IT! I LOVE HIM!" Emi and Lya whined as Jia-Lei got up and went to the window, her anger overcoming her tears. Jia-Lei went to her window only to see Fayt and Tekia walking, heading to Fayt's apartment. Jia-Lei pushed herself from the window and fell to the floor, once again, crying.

Tekia 

I woke up to find myself in a strange, yet, familiar room. After a few seconds it registered that I was in my brother's room. I rose from Fayt's bed and walked out into the living room. I had noticed last night that Fayt no longer lived in the Kinslee family house, but alone in an apartment. I found Fayt sleeping in a chair and swept a stray strand of his white hair out of his face, my fingers lingered over the scar. I turned away before the memories could come. I went into the kitchen and recoiled slightly, there were ramen boxes everywhere. I sighed and set to cleaning everything so that I could use the kitchen.

Fayt came in and staggered over to the cupboard before he stopped and looked around, "Where am I?" he sleepily asked. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Fayt looked at me slowly, starting to properly wake up. "My kitchen, Tekia..." I blushed slightly, "Sorry Fayt, I just can't stand disorganization." Fayt smiled at me in forgiveness.. "Come on, go get cleaned up. I'm making Takiyaki."

Jia-Lei 

I sat waiting for my Sensei and father Leko, and Fayt. Keaau stood practicing his Taijutsu on a stuffed dummy. Fayt came through the bushes, trying to sneak up on me. Lya's ears perked and she bounded up, betraying him. Fayt came out and Lya bounded around him like a puppy. I rose and went over to my cellmate. "Fayt, who was that girl we met yesterday?" Fayt looked up at me cocking his head at a weird angle to see me with his left eye. "Who? Tekia?" I nodded, nervously waiting for his answer. "Oh, Tekia. She's my..." A voice called out drowning Fayt's answer. "Alright Cell eleven, get over here." Sensei Leko called. Keaau, Fayt and I ran over to him, followed by Emi and Lya.

Fayt 

The day my sister returned, I had just passed my Genin exam. I was placed into a cell, or team, with Jia-Lei Akuma and Keaau Arisen. Our Sensei was Leko Akuma, Jia-Lei's father. My pet, friend, and right eye, Lya, had cornered my sister. I didn't recognize Tekia at first; it had been six years since I had last seen her. I was fourteen when my sister returned to Village Hidden in the Sand. Our Kazekage at the time was Gaara. I must admit that he was young, but in spite of that, he was a good leader.

I was harsh on Jia-Lei that day. She had wanted to know who Tekia was, but I was always interrupted for one thing or another. Tekia moved in with me after deciding that the family house wouldn't be a good idea after she simply disappeared six years earlier. For Tekia, everything had to be clean and organized. She was always trying to get everything in my four-room apartment just right. Many an evening was spent in laughter reliving our childhood memories and making new memories together. Everything was perfect, well, almost perfect. The girl I loved was starting to pull away from me; she avoided me like she couldn't stand me. My best friend and only love hated me.

Tekia 

Many months passed and I stayed with my brother. I watched as his cell started to break apart. Fayt had never been close to Keaau, and Jia-Lei was pulling away from him. I saw the pain in her eyes as she looked away from Fayt whenever she was forced to speak to him. My brother put up a front to hide his emotions. Emotions of fear, of his love that was slowly and painfully being smothered. His Sensei noticed, but couldn't get Fayt to open up to him. Fayt became moody and leaving early and returning late. I watched Jia-Lei when she was around Fayt, and I studied her when we ran into each other around the village. During this time, I realized why everything was falling apart around my little brother. Jia-Lei loved Fayt and Fayt loved Jia-Lei. I, wrongly I know, eavesdropped on Jia-Lei and her friends, TenTen and Hinata. What I heard almost made me laugh and give away that I was there. Jia-Lei thought that Fayt loved me! Fayt does love me, but as a sister, not a girlfriend. I decided to confront Jia-Lei and try to stop the crumbling relationships happening in Fayt's life.

Jia-Lei 

I was probably never more surprised when Tekia asked me to meet her later to discuss some very important issues. I hesitantly agreed to Tekia's request with a slight nod of my head.

I met Tekia, as agreed, and was unnerved at Tekia's politeness. I looked around Fayt's apartment thinking how long it had been since I was last here. My attention was brought back to Tekia as she began to explain why she wanted to talk to me. "I've heard rumors flying that you like Fayt." I sat stunned for a moment. I hadn't expected this conversation. "You shouldn't trust rumors Tekia-san." Tekia chuckled, "Then you are denying it?" I decided that it was time to stop keeping my emotions hidden. "No Tekia-san, I am not saying that. I _love_ Fayt." I replied, emphasizing the 'love'. Tekia smiled, which confused me all the more. "Good, then you should know, Jia-Lei, that I am not Fayt's girlfriend and I never have been."

Tekia stopped to wait for me to digest what she had said. "You're not Fayt's girlfriend... then why do you live with him? Why are you always with him? You're not his fiancée are you, or his..." I whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible. "His...wife?" Tekia burst out laughing, startling me, "His wife! No, I am most definitely not that or his fiancée for that matter." "Then who are you Tekia-san?" Tekia calmed down enough to finally speak, "I am Tekia Kinslee, Fayt's sister." I stared at Tekia, then I rose and bowed to Tekia. "Thank you, Tekia-san." I turned with a smile at Tekia and ran from the room.

Fayt 

Something was different when I came home that night. Tekia was humming and dancing around the room. I asked her if everything was alright and she replied that everything was "perfect as new snow.' Scared that she might hurt herself, I made her sit down. And using my wondrous cooking skills made ramen for dinner. Tekia couldn't sit still and was still humming as she ate. She was driving me crazy!; I finished and disappeared into my room trying to avoid my crazy sister. Later that night an Anbu came to my apartment saying that my cell was being called out to meet at the Kazakage's house. I rose and gathered everything I would need for a mission. My Shuriken, Kunai and of course Lya. I hugged my sister goodbye and she wished me luck. I met Sensei, Keaau, and Jia-Lei who strangely looked at me and smiled. Leko filled us in on our new mission. There was someone in a nearby village that was going in under the cover of darkness and kidnapping the young children. My cell was to go and find out who it was and stop them.

Jia-Lei 

I hadn't expected to see Fayt so soon after Tekia had explained to me that she was his sister. I was still ecstatic from learning that my love was still not taken. I know I was acting strange in front of him. At least different than I had been for the last several months. I could tell that he was wary of me, or rather my new attitude toward him. We started out and I walked next to Fayt, and tried to talk. I carried Emi in my shirt and from time to time she would lick me and I would burst out laughing. This drew strange looks from Fayt and Keaau. Eventually my father stopped. "Jia-Lei, do something to stop that annoying giggling." I hung my head and took Emi out of my shirt and prepared to carry her in my arms, when Fayt held out his arms for her. I smiled and handed her over with a silent "Thank you." Fayt nodded back and I caught a slight smile tugging at his lips.

**Fayt**

Sensei was fighting the Oinin when I was distracted by Jia-Lei. I stood there staring at her, stunned. Keaau shouted, drawing my attention back to the fight. I turned back around just as Sensei yanked the mask off, I leapt forward, seeking to make eye contact. The Oinin's body went rigid as I penetrated into his mind.

**Jia-Lei**

Fayt stood there, immobile and unblinking as he held the Oinin's mind. We were all relaxed as we waited for Fayt. None of us expected that there would be two. The second Oinin appeared behind Fayt, who was too far in to safely pull him away. The moon glanced off the needles as they flew toward Fayt. I ran in only to be knocked down by Lya. I watched the needles enter Fayt's body with a silent scream in my throat.

The needles clicked as they hit the ground of the stone courtyard. I pushed Lya off me and saw the lifeless body of the Oinin on the ground with Fayt behind him. I let out a sigh of relief, Fayt had created a double just in time.

Fayt was dizzy and uncoordinated from his mental attack, so there was no way he could have dodged the second attack from the Oinin. As Fayt fell, anger filled me and I ran forward, forming the seals that would destroy the figure in front of me. I shot the seal forward throwing the Oinin against the wall. When he fell, all that remained was his mask. I staggered to Fayt and fell by his side.

Fayt 

I was walking down a dark tunnel. There was a light ahead of me. As I walked toward the light, I heard voices around me. They buzzed around me, fading in and out. My ancestors, welcoming me, I thought. There was a familiar voice, the voice of a friend. He called to me. Then my sister's voice, telling me she'd never forgive me if I died. Then my love's sobbing voice came to me. She pleaded with me to not leave, to stay with her. I reluctantly turned my back on the light and headed back toward life, and the girl I loved.

**Tekia**

I saw them bring someone in on a stretcher. I didn't know who it was, but it didn't matter. People were hurt all the time. An Anbu came and told me I was needed at the hospital, urgently. Fayt lay bandaged on a bed. His eyes were closed and his chest was barely moving. Jia-Lei sat next to him, holding his hand. Lya and Emi were curled up together, sleeping. I knelt next to Fayt's bed, and took his other hand. It looked so fragile, like it would break at the merest touch. I looked up at my brother's face and he seemed so young and innocent. The floodgates holding back my tears opened. I broke down, crying and whispering how sorry I was for not protecting him, how I let him be hurt so badly. I felt arms encircle me and I tried to shrug out of them. The arms tightened and I leaned against Jia-Lei, where eventually, exhaustion claimed me. I fell asleep.

**Jia-Lei**

Tekia's grief spread to me as I held her. Only when she was asleep in my arms did I allow myself tears. I felt a hand rest on my cheek, and looked up. Fayt's hand rested there even though his eyes were still closed. 'Fayt?" Fayt's hand moved down and he rested a finger on my lips to quiet me. "Shhh...I'm fine, just a little cold." I gently lay Tekia down, dragging a blanket off a nearby bed to cover her. I then crawled on top of Fayt's covers and wrapped my arms around him as he fell asleep and I followed.

**Fayt**

I recovered quickly in the month after out Oinin run in. Tekia and Jia-Lei were everywhere, always trying to help me do the easiest task. Eventually I ended up at Sensei's in my attempt to lose them. They had become as thick as thieves in the last month, which was baffling to me. Sensei kept my two persecutors at bay while I finally managed to get a practice in.

When I returned home, both girls set upon me, asking every question about my health that was ever invented. I shooed them away and fell into my bed where Lya padded over and curled up by my feet. I heard someone open my door, so I tossed a paper ball at them, getting a shriek of surprise and privacy to sleep.

Tekia 

I'll admit that I was overprotective of my brother when he first came home from the hospital. What else could I do? I thought I had failed him and was trying to make up for it. All I think I did was annoy him. I wasn't the only one. Jia-Lei pestered him as bad as I did. She refused to mention why she was sleeping in Fayt's bed with him when I woke up. She only said he was cold. I got the same answer from my brother when I asked him. To me, they had a conspiracy against me. To avoid my questions and unwanted help, my brother turned to his Sensei, who would let him practice and keep Jia-Lei and myself away.

Jia-Lei 

I had thought things had changed between Fayt and myself. If anything he avoided me more than I had him. Tekia and I would spend the time, during which Fayt had run off to Sensei's, together. We became good friends, and confided my deepest wish to her, for Fayt to marry me. Tekia told me that Fayt does have feelings toward me, but doesn't think that I have them for him. It was a love that neither of us thought was there. I have decided to wait a little longer for Fayt to come around, before I gave up on him. I only hope that he can speak up before it's too late.

**Fayt**

Two months passed, and I was finally back up to standard. I saw Jia-Lei looking at me, her eyes filled with hope. What that hope was I don't know. Tekia was inviting Jia-Lei over more and more, until she seemed to live with us. I was evicted from my room to make way for Tekia, who gave up her room for Jia-Lei. I slept on the couch with a disgruntled Lya at nights. A plan came to mind one night, one I was sure that would work.

**Jia-Lei**

Fayt held my hand as he led me to who knows where. I was blind folded when we had first started out. Finally, Fayt stopped and let go of my hand. I started to take the blindfold off. But Fayt stopped me, "Not yet Jia-Lei." I heard him moving around me and then he was behind me, removing the blindfold, my eyes quickly adjusting to the bright light. When I could finally see clearly, I found Fayt kneeling before me. He looked up at me, his blue eyes focused just above me. "In this life we are lucky to find true happiness. In my life all I've ever wanted was love. Love from someone who cared, who loved not out of duty, but because they chose to. What I wanted, Jia-Lei, was you. So here I am, asking you, Jia-Lei Akuma, to become Jia-Lei Kinslee." Fayt looked at me, his eyes hopeful and tender. I knelt down next to him and took his shaking hands. "Fayt..." I saw a hint of fear enter his eyes, my emotionless tong, "Nothing would make me happier." Fayt stared at me while what I said registered. Then he smiled and pulled me tight into a hug. "I love you Fayt." Fayt pulled back slightly and whispered to me, "I know, and I you."

**Aftermath**

Fayt and Jia-Lei did marry six months later. Their wedding was the talk of the village for quite sometime afterwards. I was kicked out of Fayt's apartment and given Jia-Lei's. They needed the second room for a nursery. That's right; Jia-Lei is pregnant with their first child. Fayt says it's a boy, but I know he secretly wants a little girl. As for me, I'm feeling restless and think its time to go off again. So for now I bid you farewell, and wish you well on your journey through life.

_Tekia Kinslee _


End file.
